Banished Into Icy Fire
by RebelHuntress
Summary: The god of mischief is banished to Midgard instead of the god of thunder. Stripped of his magic, he is left hollow and forgotten with a black heart full of hatred. He lands in the hands of a private investigator, a fearless of woman who might just turn out to be Loki's redemption and him her last hope for love and trust. Or they might just end up destroying each other in the end...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first attempt on a Loki fanfiction so I really, really hope I don't fuck up his character and accidentally make him too much OOC. He's changed quite a bit since Thor all the way to Thor Ragnarok so… I'll just pray you like this story and give it a chance. The chapters will be long in case I can't update consistently. Just to give you a mental picture of the physical of my OC character she's Alexandra Daddario, except OC is 5'2.**

 _ **Banished Into Icy Fire**_ **playlist:**

 **Fire N Gold by Bea Miller**

 **Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys**

 **Dangerous Night by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 **Colors by Halsey**

 **Life of the Party by Shawn Mendes**

 **Stranger Things by One Republic**

 **Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **Ride by Twenty-One Pilots**

 **I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran**

 **Wild by Troye Sivan ft. Alessia Cara**

 **Perfect by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **Asgard**

* * *

Lady Sif knew that the younger Prince was widely known for his mischiefs, tricks, and lies. But she was shocked to find what he had the audacity to do. How could he betray his brother Thor like that? How could he betray the throne!

She'd hated him from the moment he shaved her golden hair as a prank and now all she was left was her dark locks that reminded her of the vile being every time she looked at herself in the mirror.

Maybe that was why King Odin entrusted her with the task of spying on Loki for the past month before Thor's coronation.

She glanced over her shoulders, searching for anyone who might have followed before gingerly knocking on the King's chamber doors.

"Enter quietly." He whispered as he opened the door wide enough for her to slip in, immediately kneeling before him. The Queen was nowhere to be seen, but she could here the bath running in the adjacent room.

"Rise, Lady Sif, what troubles you at such a late hour?" Odin says quietly.

She stood up, her eyes wide with an anxious look, "I apologize for coming at such an hour, my King, but this simply could not wait. I've been spying on Prince Loki as you've commanded me, I've been extremely cautious. Nothing was out of the norm until tonight. He disappeared through a secret passageway and I followed. It led to Jotunheim. He was conversing with Frost Giants, some sort of agreement being made. I couldn't get close enough to listen without being seen."

"Calm down, Lady Sif, you've done a good job." Odin placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But, my King, the coronation is tomorrow. The prince is planning something horrible. What shall you do?" Lady Sif whispered in utter concern.

Odin simply shook his head, "I will deal with it, you've a accomplished what I've asked of you. Thank you. Speak of this to nobody, you hear me?"

Sif opened her mouth to protest. She couldn't just do nothing! But this was her King and she trusted him so she will do nothing, but worry about tomorrow's outcome.

"Yes, my King." She simply says, bowing her head and leaving with a heavy heart after being dismissed.

* * *

 **The next day: Thor's coronation**

* * *

Lady Sif was not at all surprised when Prince Loki was apprehended by two guards on Odin's order, right there in front of everyone in the Great Hall after the whole Frost Giants attempting to steal the Casket of Ancient Winter ordeal.

She watched, a smirk crossing her face at Loki screaming in outrage and mock confusion as he was handcuffed and brought to his knees before the All-Father. Everyone was shocked and confused except for herself and Odin.

"Father! I demand to know the meaning of this!" Loki shouted, green eyes blazing and struggling against his bonds.

"You allowed the Frost Giants to enter Asgard did you not?" Odin interrogated calmly, ignoring his wife's demands to know what was happening. Loki was her favorite son after all. Thor was frozen in stupor, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What?" Loki laughed. "What nonsense are you sputtering?"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Odin roared, causing everyone to wince and the murmurs stopped abruptly, leaving the room in dead silence.

He lowered his voice, "You were seen in Jotunheim, one of the Frost Giants was alive long enough to tell us it was you, I had someone keep an eye on your secret passageway when they entered the weapons vault. You cannot lie this time, Silvertongue."

Loki breathed heavily, glaring at the All-Father with such hatred, but not as much as when his murderous gaze slid to Thor who looked like he'd just been slapped in the face, betrayed by his sibling.

"Then why question me?" Loki replied through gritted teeth.

"I want to know why you did it." Thor stepped in, his hands twitching with sparks of lightning and holding Mjølnir tight enough to break the handle.

Loki sneered, attempting to rise only to be pushed back onto his knees, "Because I couldn't allow a fool like you to ascend to the throne just yet! You're an idiot Thor! Asgard would've been in ruins by the end of the week by your hands! I would've made the better King."

"That's not your choice to make!" Thor shouted raising Mjølnir to strike his brother who stared him dead in the eye. The Queen shrieked for Thor to stop and the Warriors Three moved quickly, pulling Thor back before he did something he'd regret.

It was prolonging the inevitable. Everyone knew what the punishment for treason was.

The Queen knew this, begging the King through her tears, "Odin, please, think about this. He's my son, our son. Lock him in the dungeon, torture him if you must, anything, but please don't kill him!"

Loki waited for Odin's decision anxiously just like everyone else in the Great Hall. In a blink of an eye, Odin had Gungnir pointed at Loki and the guards held him tighter.

"Prince Loki of Asgard, my son, you are therefore stripped of your magic," Odin touched the point to Gungnir to Loki's forehead. The god of Mischief let out a scream loud enough to wake sleeping giants, his magic leaving him like if he'd lost his soul. "And banished forever from Asgard for treason and sent to live the rest of your days in Midgard. Take him to the Bifrost."

Loki was hyperventilating, not having recovered from having his magic stripped to struggle against the guards dragging him out of the Great Hall. He passed out before ever making it to the Bifrost.

* * *

 **Midgard**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the city of Seattle, Washington. Big surprise. The cities best private investigator-that's how she defined herself and her bank account proved it-was driving home after a cheesy movie night with a Tinder date. It went great compared to previous dates, she liked this guy, but didn't feel any romantic connection so she'd probably "disappear" after this last phone call.

She spoke with him through the speaker in her car, "I had a good time, but that movie was horrible. Sequels are supposed to be better not worse."

 _"Yeah, it was bad. Fifty Shades Darker? More like Fifty Shades of crappy sex scenes."_

She snorted, "Same."

He was a huge talker. She wasn't, but she wasn't rude either so she allowed him to ramble, answering yes or no when necessary. She squinted her eyes against the pounding rain, it was as if suddenly there was a storm just above the empty road that led to her house. She was worrying in her mind, hoping the bridge wasn't flooded as the wind picked up and shook her car when suddenly a blinding light struck the middle of the road.

 _"And then I was like seriously-"_

"HOLY SHIT!" She shrieked, slamming the brakes just as she hit something solid that went flying over the car.

 _"Kira? Kira! Hey, what was that?"_

Her breath was coming out in pants, her heart at her throat as she pushed back her hair from her face from the abrupt stop.

"I'm fine. I'll call you back." _Not_.

She pressed the button to end the call on the steering wheel before putting it in park and jumping out into the storm to search for what the hell she just hit. She shielded her eyes as best as she could, using her phone's flashlight to light her way. The wind had stop, but the rain was falling in buckets.

She gasped when she saw the figure of a person sprawled on the road a few feet away behind her car.

"What the actual fuck?" She cursed, running to check if it was still alive.

Upon further inspection, she identified him as a man in his late twenties maybe. Pale and with dark hair, clad in just a thin black shirt, black Vans, and matching jeans. He didn't seem to be bleeding. She knelt beside him, placing her head on his chest.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard his heartbeat and felt his chest moving as he breathe. She fiddled with her phone, trying to call for help, but of course there wasn't any signal. What if he broke his back? She can't carry him! He was half her size!

"Hey! C'mon, man, wake-up!" She shook his shoulders and lightly smacked his cheeks. "Wake up! Hey! That's it! Are you okay?"

 _Stupid question, Kiranna._

He was blinking, but the rain impeded him to keep them open so she slipped an arm under his neck and helped him sit up as he groaned and shuddered from the cold.

"I'm going to take you to a hospital, yeah? Please, don't be a serial killer or rapist or something." She pleaded, eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned his head to look at her, but his dark eyes were glazed over as if his mind was somewhere far away. The guy was clearly traumatized thanks to her.

"Hey, what's your name? Can you stand? You have to get up and walk to my car, I'll help you." She says, but he didn't speak, only accepted her help as he slung his arm over her shoulders and he clumsily stood and dragged himself towards her car. She opened the passenger side and pushed him inside until his ass was seated and his legs were safely inside before shutting the door, going over to her side

"Wow! I am soaked to the bone!" She huffed, turning the heater on high before driving.

The man was shuddering uncontrollably, staring at his hands as if he lost something... Maybe he had amnesia?

"Hey, you're going to be okay." She tried to assure him and then cringed. "I'm sorry I hit you with my car."

Her voice snapped him out of his episode, his shuddering stopping instantly.

"Loggi." He spoke hoarsely, clearing his throat with a wince.

"What?"

"My name is Loki." He clarified.

"Oh, okay, Loki. I'm Kiranna, Kira for short." She says politely.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked in a slightly alarmed voice.

"To a hospital-"

"NO! No, no, no. Please." Loki turned in his seat sharply, begging her with his eyes. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt. See?"

She was skeptical, but still brought the car to a slow stop, "Why? Are you wanted or something? A fugitive?" She says as she reached inconspicuously for the handgun tucked behind her pants.

Loki chuckled darkly, glaring out the window, "Trust me, darling, nobody wants me."

She relaxed slightly and questioned curiously, "You hate hospitals then?"

He turned to her again, "Very. I give you my word I won't harm you. I just need a place to stay and I'll be out of your hair by sunrise. Deal?"

Kira crossed her arms, "Only if you tell me why you were in the middle of the road as a bolt of lightning hit the same spot."

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then you can get off right here and walk the rest of the way to a hotel or something-"

"Alright, alright! Infuriating, stubborn mortal." He growled.

She raised a surprised brow, "What?"

Loki let it all out in the shortest way possible, "I'm from Asgard. One of the Nine Realms. I was banished to Midgard-which you call Earth- for something that I did. That wasn't a lightning bolt that was the Bifrost. The bridge that allows travel between realms."

She blinked twice, staring at him blankly before simply turning the car back around and drving in the direction of her house.

"You-you believed me?" Loki stuttered in disbelief.

She let out a shaky laugh, "Oh, no, you're batshit _crazy_. I'm just too tired and cold to deal with anymore bullshit and I don't want to go to the hospital either and if I leave you on the side of the road I'd feel guilty. Like I've abandoned a kitten or a puppy."

Loki stared at her blankly and eventually slumped against the chair in defeat, rubbing his temples, and muttering words under his breath too low for her to hear. It seemed to be something along the lines of a prayer.

She thanked the heavens when she arrived home safely. Loki fumbled with the car's handle until she leaned over to open it for him, noticing how his breath hitched at her closeness.

"Your welcome." She says, withholding a roll of her eyes before hopping out of the car.

She and Loki ran up the pathway and the front steps to the safety of the balcony as she fumbled with the keys to open the door.

"Stay on the mat until I come back with some towels okay? I don't want you ruining my floorboards." She says as she imputed the deactivation code into the wall of the security alarm after taking off her shoes in the mud room.

He obeyed as she ran to get the towels from the bathroom. When she returned she offered him the towel and he muttered a barely audible thanks before he began drying his face and hair and then throughout his body along with her until they were no longer dripping

"Follow me, tall, dark, and mysterious." She smirked and Loki raised a brow, following her into the house.

She left him in the hall outside her bedroom as she searched in her drawers for clothes that he could borrow. She found a shirt with _Darth Vader_ printed on it that looked large enough to fit him, a pair of briefs, and black sweatpants. Compliment of her friend that had clothes stashed away in her house for whenever he slept over.

"Here you go. I think they'll fit." She handed him the clothes before leading him to the bathroom.

"Do you live with someone else?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah, ah. First rule in my house, no questions." She chastised and pointed out the shower. "Cold left, hot right. Spare toothbrush in the cabinet along with other toiletries. The towels are above the toilet. Anything else?"

Loki sighed and shook his head.

"I'll leave you to it then." She left, closing the door on her way out and allowing herself a deep exhale

The man was going to be the death of her. He was literally the perfect man she dreamed about, at least physically. He was tall and his thin wet shirt stuck to him, accentuating all his hard, muscled ridges. She managed to hide her flushed face when they were drying themselves and his shirt had hiked up to reveal the V of narrow hips. Then there was that face, all sharp edges and smirky. His eyes were a vibrant aquamarine you could drown in and a jawline that could cut glass.

But she just about fainted at his dark curls. Men with long hair, especially dark hair were her weakness. She was a complete sucker for it so she would have to learn to avoid ogling it and the way he touched it.

 _Get you mind out of the damn gutter, Kira! This is a stranger that quite possibly fell from the sky not a high school fuckboy._

She ran a hand through her face and went to take a quick shower in her own bathroom. When she got out she dressed in leggings, an oversized sweatshirt-loaded handgun hidden in its wide pocket just in case-, and pinned her soaking wet hair atop her head before she went to set up the only spare room in the house for him.

"Kira?"

"In here." She called out, finishing putting clean sheets on the bed as he entered.

 _Oh Lord, kill me now. If you are testing my sanity you've set me up for failure._

The clothes fit him perfectly, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and then he just had to pass a hand through his hair, slicking it back.

Good thing she had the best poker face on the planet.

She placed her hands on her hips, gluing her eyes to his face which wasn't any less appealing but still, "Do you want something to drink? I would offer food, but I haven't gone shopping so all I have is a box of crackers, cheap wine, and expired milk."

Loki chuckled, "I think I've had my fill of water for today. It's fine, I'm not hungry."

"Okay then... Goodnight." She was about to pass by him when she paused a couple inches away from him, saying in a deadly ice tone, "You even think about stealing anything or breaking anything or going into my room... I'll skin you alive and make you beg for death."

Loki blinked and his lips spread into a grin long after she was gone.

 _Such a fierce, little mortal thing._

If only she knew the devil had practically fallen into her hands.

* * *

Loki woke up from his nightmares to a smack in the face by a pillow in Kira's hand. He cursed, groaning at the hungover feeling in his head, and opening an eye to see the girl hovering above him with a mouthful of food and what seemed like a hard, sugary pastry in her hand. He simply turned his back to her burying his face in the pillow.

"Fuck off, tiny mortal." He grumbled.

"Good morning, to you too, sunshine." She says cheerfully sarcastic, tugging sharply at the blanket he was covered with. "Get up. We've got shit to do."

Loki eyes flew open with dark intents, but otherwise buried those murderous desires and complied before she'd hit him with something harder. He sat up, clutching his aching head and the girl instantly plopped herself on the empty space, sitting crossed legged.

"Oh, hey, I found a box of Pop-Tarts."

"Good for you… What time is it?" Loki grumbled, rubbing his temples. His whole body ached, but his head was pounding and the empty, raw hole in his chest was enough to leave him breathless when he realized his magic was truly gone, everything meaningful to him was gone.

Would it always be like this? Valhalla curse his mother, he'd rather have died a thousand deaths than having been succumbed to this. Mercy his ass.

"It's nine in the morning. You must surely be hungry, are you not, immortal?" She says in a sorry attempt to mimic his accent, snapping him from his torturous, sad thoughts.

He nodded, getting up with a wince and having to clutch his head and inhaled sharply at the pain.

"Hey," She spoke up, worry laced in her soft voice. "You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." He simply replied, waving nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Just hungover."

"Loki, what happened last night?" Kira asked firmly, coming to stand in front of him. "Don't make up a story if you can't remember anything."

He sighed in exasperation, "I told you the truth, Kira... Look for it in your Midgardian books and technology, you'll see."

"I already did. I searched you on every database I have access to and you don't exist, but you expect me to believe you're Loki from Norse mythology?" She scoffed.

Loki shrugged, "I wish I could prove it beyond my words."

Kira raised a finger, "Okay, let's believe for a second that you actually are _The_ Loki. Why were you banished? You surely did something bad."

 _That's the understatement of the century._

Loki scowled, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it fucking does! I've allowed a man, a stranger into my damn house!"

"All I'll say is that I didn't kill or raped anyone. Does that ease your mind?" He says sharply, not used to being spoken in such a way by a mere mortal and he wasn't in the best of moods.

He glanced at her clenched fists and decided to step away from her for both their sakes. He may not have his magic, but he still possessed his strength and short temper.

"I need to use the bathroom." He cut the tension between them, shrugging past her towards the hall, but not before he was smacked in the face by a towel.

Kira snickered leaving the room quickly before he had a chance to strangle her alive or something much worse. He didn't know who had the worst mood swings. Him or the infuriating girl.

"Valhalla damn it all!" He cursed loudly enough for her to hear, slamming the door behind him once he entered the bathroom.

A cold shower was the only thing that calmed his rage and all that was left was a sense of numbness. He wouldn't think about the past or what could have been anymore, from now on he'd focus on his survival until he could think of a decent revenge plan and he had to earn Kira's trust to do so. He cringed at himself in the mirror, just thinking about sucking up to a Midgardian for who knows how long.

 _Knock, knock._

"Loki, I've got more clean clothes for you. I forgot to throw yours in the washer and dryer last night so..."

He opened the door in just a towel wrapped around his hips. Kira's eyebrows went up to her hairline before she blushed profusely and focused her bright blue eyes to his face. That only made her reddened further as she stared at his wet hair framing his face.

"Fuck me." She whispered under her breath silently, but he had read her lips.

"What?" Loki says amused, feigning obliviousness and stretching his arm back to pass his fingers through his hair in a teasing way as she visibly gulped.

Her eyes snapped up to his eyes then, the mirth in them giving his mischief away, and her familiar glare returned, "Fuck _you_." She slammed the clothes against his chest with a force he didn't know a mortal could possess and stalked away.

"You only need ask, sweetheart, and I'll happily relieve your frustrations." He shouted a split second before he closed the door with a yelp, narrowly dodging what looked like a shoe about to smack him in the face. Damn, she had a better swing than Thor.

He unfolded the clothes she had given him. It was the same plain Midgardian attire that made him scoff. Loki the Prince of Asgard forced to wear what was practically peasant clothes. He emerged from the bathroom minutes later scowling in tight, black pants and a shirt that was a tight fit with the weirdest of creatures printed in the front.

"They're the Ninja Turtles." Kira chirped in when she caught him staring at it in utter confusion.

Loki merely shrugged past her to sit down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen island.

"You should be a tad bit nicer you know? I saved your life." Kira says in irritation standing across from him, hands on her hips.

He blinked, raising his eyes to her with a raised brow, "You hit me with your car."

Kira bristled, "It was an accident! Plus, I was taking you to the hospital and that's when you begged like a little baby to not leave you there all alone. You should be thanking me."

Loki leveled her with his blank expression of indifference just as his stomach distinctively growled.

He cursed under his breath as a smirk broke across her pink lips.

"I guess even gods get hungry." She crossed her arms on the counter, peering up at Loki with mirth in her glowing blue orbs as he glared down at her. "What do you want to eat, grumpy shithead?"

"Be careful with how you address me, mortal." He spat.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, "Okay... Guess I'll just go buy brunch for myself." She shrugged, grabbing her keys and heading towards the door. He let out a frustrated growl and hurried to follow her out the door, grabbing his shoes from the mat.

"You're playing with fire, darling." He threatened darkly, close to her ear. "You will get burned."

Kira snorted, looking up at him over her shoulder fearlessly, "I've been to hell and back. Bring it on, _darling_."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any of its characters or the songs mentioned here. I only own any OC characters not related to the mentioned companies. I do not make money off this, this is just a fangirl having fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy you readers liked my story. Thank you for the support! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He was too pissed off at her to ask where they were going. Her car stunk because the seats got soaked in rain water last night so all the windows were rolled down. Which was fine except the only thing bothering him was the damn music she had at max volume, singing along loudly to the lyrics.

It's not that she couldn't sing. Her voice was beautiful, but it was not by any standards improving his ever-growing migraine. He didn't think it was possible, he'd never been sick a day in his life, yet here he was. Reduced to Midgardian torture and headaches.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kira asked, noticing his furrowed brows and elbow resting on the rolled down window's edge as he brooded.

He groaned, "What isn't wrong?"

"I meant right now, broody."

He spat, his patience snapping, "Lower that wretched thing before my head bloody explodes!"

Kira sighed, turning it off. She opened a compartment and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that she offered to him. He snatched them instantly, placing it on his eyes, and sighing in mild relief.

She spoke softly, "I'll buy you medicine after we eat, but Loki, you might have a concussion. I hit you pretty hard last night and-"

He sneered vehemently, "I wish it was just a concussion. What I have been sentenced to is death in life."

Kira held back an eye roll at his drama, "Do explain?"

He rested his head back against his seat as he spoke, "Why should I? You won't believe anything I say."

He could feel her scrutinizing gaze the whole drive, but was too fiscally and emotionally exhausted to snap at her for it.

Kira dropped the car at what she called a car wash to get it cleaned and then it would be taken to a mechanics and since that would take a few hours they were now standing on a curb awaiting an _UBER_ to pick them up. Whatever the hell that was, he thought.

Kira shook her head in disbelief, fiddling with her phone, "I can't believe you dented the hood, ruined, and dirtied up the inside of my one hundred-thousand-dollar Tesla." She scoffed.

He turned his head sharply to look down at her, "What?"

 _Did he hear right? She dares to accuse him?_

"You heard me," She peered up with annoyed eyes. "I should've left you there to die. At least my leather seats and carpet wouldn't be fucked up."

He was about to insult and scream at her in outrage for considering him to be less important than a bloody car when he noticed her sly smirk.

"You're fucking with me." He says through gritted teeth and she replied even though it was a statement.

"Maybe." She shrugged and it took all his self-control to not strangle her right there in broad daylight.

The _UBER_ turned out to be another car, but with a driver to take you places if you pay them.

"In Asgard only the royal and rich can afford this kind of luxury. Oh, how Midgardian standards have dropped to the ground over the past couple of centuries." He frowned in disgust in the backseat of the car beside Kira.

She smacked his chest, "Could you shut up for once in your life?" She glared before turning to the confused, slightly offended driver. "I'm sorry, sir, he's got a hangover and hit his head pretty badly so ignore him."

Kira gave him one last threatening look before turning her attention back to her phone. He crossed his arms and balled his shaking hands into fists.

 _Inhale. Exhale. You'll be rid of her soon._

The _UBER_ dropped them off at what Kira called a diner. He stayed close to her as the place was jam packed with Midgardians and his anxiety levels were steadily rising. It smelled of grease and something else he couldn't quite name. Where in the hell had she taken him?

"Loki," Kira glanced over her shoulder when she felt him pressed against her back breathing heavily the moment they entered. "Oh, for the love of... C'mon." She gripped his wrist and she snatched an empty booth at the end of the diner. They sat across from each other and he took off his sunglasses with a shaky sigh of relief.

"What is this hell hole you've brought me to?" He settled her with an icy glare.

Kira scoffed, "You're what? 6'2, 6'3? A god? And you have fucking anxiety? If you were me for a single day, you'd die!"

He gripped the edge of the table with such a tight grip the wood crunched, "Well, I've never been in such a confined space of this size, much less one filled to the brim with Midgardians!" He hissed.

She leaned over the table and forcefully pried his fingers off the table, "Loki, I swear to my dwindling patience that I'm not fucking paying for this motherfucking table!"

"Have I mentioned that you have a really colorful vocabulary for a lady? If you spoke like that in Asgard-"

She cut him off, "I don't give a shit. This is Seattle, Washington of the United States. A free country where I can speak as dirty as I want. Not Asgard. Now look at the menu and choose something."

He scowled, but decided not to infuriate her further and picked up the menu to read it. It was a relief that most of the stuff here he'd eaten before.

He cleared his throat and Kira glanced up expectantly, "What is this coffee? You mortals seem to live off it. Is it like tea?"

"It's a hot drink, most of the time. Bitter if you drink it black. Kind of like you. Try it." She replied shortly and he rolled his eyes.

 _Insufferable woman._

Yet again she was using her phone after barely glancing at the menu, replying to emails as she put it. It was then that he truly saw her clearly for the first time as a cloud moved in the sky to allow a ray of sunlight stream through the window pane.

Kira wasn't extremely short, more like petite, but she had a slim, hourglass figure that could make any man drool and women green with envy. Her skin was light and smooth with delicate hands with fingernails painted a soft pink and he knew that the mop of hazelnut hair currently in a messy bun atop her head ended halfway down her butt if let loose. Her heart shaped face, framed by tendrils of her curls, harnessed her ever-changing emotions and full, pink lips that momentarily turned into a small, pretty smile, but it was her round eyes surrounded by long lashes that outshone her physical beauty the most.

They contained every shade of blue imaginable with specks of silver, you could drown in those eyes. In one second they could be a soft, baby blue, the next a bright, happy sky, and the next icy daggers that were cold enough to burn. Sometimes they were unreadable, but they always had a slight glow to them. He'd only ever seen eyes that resembled her in Alfheim...

How was it possible? The most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms was a mortal, a Midgardian. He couldn't comprehend it and someone as studious and know-it-all as himself didn't like the feeling of the unknown.

"Loki!" Kira snapped a finger in front of his face, breaking his trance.

"What?" He replied, resuming his usual stoic expression.

She gestured toward the waitress waiting for him to order. He told the waitress his order, not noticing the way she was practically fawning over him. When she left to put in the order Kira rounded on him.

"Why were you practically drooling over me, you obvious bastard?"

"You don't want to know and I was not drooling." He replied indifferently, passing a hand through his hair that for the first time wasn't in its perfect slicked back state.

"I do want to know." She says stubbornly, quickly glancing away from his hair with pink cheeks.

"Fine. I was wondering why you were so beautiful," He told her matter of factly. "It perturbed me."

She was shocked for a moment before her expression turned into one of annoyance.

"Told you so."

"Why? Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because you're a Midgardian. Mortals aren't that gifted. It's not normal."

A long silence as she started to fume.

"...Oh my God you're such a narcissistic asshole! There're not enough words to describe how much of a douchebag you are! I don't give a fuck if you're maybe a European spy or some psychotic idiot who escaped a psych ward or actually a god, but I'm done. No wonder you got banished from Asgard! You're the biggest son of a bitch ever!"

Kira managed to keep her voice low enough for only him to hear, but he could hear the strain in her voice at doing so before she got up and stormed out of the diner with him hot on her heels.

"Shit! Hey! Kira, hey, stop listen-"

"Don't touch me or you'll regret it." She turned on her heels to shove him away roughly before he could grab her hand.

"Listen to me then." He growled in frustration and he managed after a whole minute of her glare to get a curt nod out of her.

"You've got a minute." She placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

He took a deep breath, "One of my many monikers is the god of lies, but I swear that everything I've ever said to you has been true. I've never been so honest in my life and I've never needed someone to believe me as much as I do you. I've never begged anyone to believe me until this moment, so please, I'm begging _you_ , Kira." He pleaded, suddenly feeling vulnerable and actual fear of being left alone. Up to this moment she has been his anchor, his distraction from the sad reality of his new life. He's loathe to admit it, but she's his last and only hope.

She had been biting her lip, staring at the ground the whole time he spoke. But now she reached up with her hand to grasp the nape o his neck and forced him to look her in the eye while her other hand rested where his heart was. He swallowed thickly as she searched his eyes in suspicion her face a mere inch away.

"Are you lying to me?" She whispered.

"No." He replied firmly and she released him just as fast as she had grabbed him.

"I'm a breathing lie detector. Helps me with my job." She shrugged in explanation at his confused state. "Look, Loki, I believe you, okay? But if you want me to help you, you must tell me everything and try not to be such an asshole all the damn time. Because I have a life and it's busy enough as it is for me to also put up with your crap. Deal?"

He clenched his jaw. She was the one calling him an asshole like she wasn't the vain of his existence too? Or maybe she was like that because of him? Most likely.

"Fine..." He grumbled and shook her outstretched hand. "Can we go eat now?"

She laughed, "Yes."

And just like that the tension disappeared.

He didn't know whether if it was not having eaten for a whole day, but it was the best meal he'd ever had in a long while. Eggs, bacon, and miraculously the place had fruit. Kira took out her phone to record him trying coffee for the first time.

He sniffed at it skeptically after adding a spoon of sugar to it and brought it to his lips where he instantly cringed.

"What? Is it bad?" Kira chuckled at his scrunched-up expression.

"It's fine I guess." He shrugged. "I've had better drinks."

"Well, that was anticlimactic." She laughed, setting the phone down. "You should try real ground coffee. The stuff they sell here is probably instant."

"Uh-huh..." He replied distractedly, stifling a snicker at her mouth smeared with something she called Nutella. A kind of chocolate, in her words, that she swore by and she had ordered practically a tub of it on her pancakes.

"What?" She says and he leaned over with a napkin to wipe her mouth as he snickered.

"Do all mortals lack table manners? Or is just you? You and Volstagg could have an eating competition."

"Screw you." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, taking the napkin out of his hands to do it herself. "Who's Volstagg?"

"A friend of my brother Thor. He could eat a pheasant stuffed inside a whole boar without batting an eye."

She smirked proudly, "Well, I can eat a whole tub of cookie dough and popcorn in one sitting. I think that is far more badass."

They left with full stomachs and walked through the cloudy city towards a mall. She explained to him that it was a place to buy clothes and shoes. It was just as crowded as the outside world and he gravitated around Kira instinctively. Not wanting to lose her since he didn't have magic to prevent that.

"So, what's your style? Besides armor and all that prince stuff... Loki?" Kira glanced up when he had stopped her by tugging her wrist. He had stopped to look at a display in one of the shops.

"That attire," he pointed out. "Does is it reflect respect and authority?"

Kira blinked, "Uh... I guess so, but suits are mainly for fancy occasions or work. You can get a couple of them if you like, but you'll also need actual clothes for everyday normal stuff."

He cringed at the word normal.

"If what I'm currently wearing is normal I'd rather die." He glared down at his black jeans and worn out Ninja Turtles t-shirt.

Kira laughed, "Yeah, it's not. I swear, Loki, I'll make you as stylish as me!"

He gave her a skeptical once over. She was wearing overalls with one of the straps hanging loose and a black crop top shirt that had cartoon cats flying on pizza slices and beat-up shoes that matched his which she called Vans.

Yeah. He was fucked.


End file.
